


Sirens Cry

by Mute_The_World



Series: Sirens Cry [1]
Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:34:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28193301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mute_The_World/pseuds/Mute_The_World
Series: Sirens Cry [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065407





	Sirens Cry

Blood splashed across the ground in a bright array of crimson spray originating from a males throat as the figure fell to the earth, kicking up a good amount of dust and colliding with it as they bounced twice before coming to a resting spot on the ground, their eyes beginning to glaze over as their body lost any and all life that remained in it. The figure holding the blade was a tall dark armored figure, made of a black iron with a light red glow underneath the visor of the helmet. Their hand laid on a dark iron long sword as they dug it into the dirt, the blood from their blade dripping down and flowing into the earth as it dyed a dark scarlet shade. The night sky glowed bright with the stars and moon overhead, the only other lighting coming from a gathering of lanterns held by the other marines around the area. Now done with the battle, they slowly turn around and move towards the exterior of the area. As they walked they kicked aside the other bodies of the figures laying on the ground, a large number of dead villagers amongst their feet. A slew of marines began to move into the area to clean up the dead bodies and dump them into the ocean as the dark armored figure untucked their helmet from their head, unveiling their long blonde hair and glowing golden eyes, slowly beginning to sink down to a light white color after the massacre that took place, handing off her helm to a nearby marine attendant as she moves towards their ship to unload her equipment, leaving behind the completely unharmed island, their purpose with it not yet complete

Moving onto the ship, she'd be greeted by several of the marines standing by and giving her a salute in respect and deferring to her, her stride long and intensive with every step she took. Despite being in heavy black armor she was light as a feather, making nary a sound upon the entire journey to her cabin, being greeted at the door by her right hand man who gave her a salute once more before speaking. "Marine Admiral Tenshi! The island has been evacuated and cleaned up and is ready for repopulation and reconstructed. Any other orders" The female Admiral stared at him for a moment as her pure white eyes began to focus on his own blue hues, before she shook her head and handed him her blade. "Take this, clean it. Not a speck, understood?". The right hand nodded quickly to that as he snatched it out of her grasp, quickly hurrying towards the upper deck to wash her blade and return it to its sparkling bright condition. The female watched him leave as she stands there, making sure of his exit before she entered her own cabin

The cabin was of a light interior, the walls lined with white paint and golden engravings, made from all the pirates she has taken the plunder of, and soon she will add another stash, she is sure of it. The desk in the middle of the room currently held a map with a hundred or so pins in it, and a bottle of ink with a quill and nothing more. Lighting overhead was provided by a singular lamp, flame flickering as the lamp swayed side to side with the motions of the water underneath the ship, with a door at the far end. Moving towards the door, Tenshi soon began undressing from her armor, letting her light blonde hair spill all the way down her back and to her hips as she unstrapped the armor pieces from her body, opening up the door to reveal her own personal armory. In the armory room was a group of armor stands, each holding a different piece of armor from different societies, and a large amount of weapon racks with weapons from all kinds of cultures. One of the armor stands was empty, the one that she had commissioned for the armor she was wearing now as she began to unload her equipment onto this armor stand, making sure it was perfect amongst the variety of armors that she had access to, straightening and tightening it. She would ask for it to be cleaned later she thought to herself, for now she would work with what she had, beginning to grab her marine outfit off of a nearby rack and putting it on

A minute or two later she emerged from her cabin with her outfit on, beginning to move amongst the ship as she received more salutes from the different people aboard, only dropping it once she passed, moving up towards the upper deck and towards the "War Room" in the upper cabin. The dark redwood of the cabin's walls gave way to an even darker interior, dimly lit by a couple of candles around the room in each of the corners, swaying and flickering with each movement of the ship. By this time the ship had set out to port, and at this time the female's body was returned somewhat to normal, her eyes were a light white still but no longer glowing, and her head was held high as she showed her pride, grabbing her sword off a nearby area to hold. Moving around the room she dragged the sword alongside her, tapping the ground with it every once and a while as she carried herself along, nodding again as she took a deep breath before bellowing out into the ships main hull area "Set sail for the nearest Marine base for restocking and assignment!" This gathered an arousal from her sailors as they all yelled in confirmation, going to their stations and beginning to rig and move items around for travel, leaving her by herself in the dark room. She stood there for a good minute as she basked in the light's absence, allowing the abyssal shade of night to wash over her and surround her. She was seemingly unbothered by the light as she stood there in the area, not moving an inch until she heard somebody enter from her right, looking over to them as she moved her head in that direction, turning her body a good distance as well as she awaits what they would say. The figure stepped forwards as they saluted her before speaking aloud, slowly and making sure to annunciate "Ma'am. Travel should take a week, heading through a very pirate populated area, expect around 2 or 3 pirate attacks at minimum". This garnered a nod from her as she brought her hand up in dismissal, listening to the heavy booted exit of the marine as she waited for him to leave, before moving out after him, closing the door behind her as she looked out towards the hull of the ship. It would be a long journey ...

The trip immediately took a turn for the worse on the full day of travel. Light and dark had passed since they had exited the last island and they were predicting clear weather for the day ahead. All seemed so well until Tenshi heard a cry from her man in the crows nest, her head shooting up as she realized what he's saying. "Pirates! Pirates at 12 o'clock!" he screamed out, ringing a bell they keep up there to alert absolutely everyone of the situation at hand. The ship began to become extremely busy as the marines all hurried about the ship and became more active about the area. A good amount went to the cannons as they began to situate them and grabbed the torches to ignite the wicks and fire the balls at the opposing ship. The pirate ship bore the flag of a dagger with a small amount of poison dripping off of it, the crew of the opposing ship manning their own stations. Tenshi moves forwards to the cabin as she goes inside and goes to the closet, beginning to look at all of her equipment as she brings a hand up to her face, tapping her chin as she begins to decide which of the armors she wants. She'd begin to tap her foot on the ground as she walks around, stopping in front of each piece with each thud before she stops in front of a samurai inspired piece, tapping twice more before she starts to arm herself and put it all on. The armor fits around her body perfectly as she gets situated, even putting on her armor as the door to her cabin bursts open. A pirate kicked through her door as she was just getting situated, the cutlass in the pirates hand glinting in the dim light of the cabin as their emerald eyes simmered slightly. They moved towards the female admiral as they slowly snuck up, beginning to walk across the boards to the Admiral

She didn't even notice the figure behind her as she got the final touches on her armor fitted up, strapping it up and beginning to turn around before she let out a gasp upon feeling a sharp pain in her lower abdomen, the trickling of blood slowly beginning to wind its way down her hip and towards her leg, the crimson liquid draining out of her body as it slips down. The pirate chuckles as they situate their hand on the blade's handle and begins to pull, yanking it out before their eyes widen and their jaw drops at seeing the result of yanking out the blade. The blade's end was completely missing, almost like it was never there, the end of the blade now stuck inside of Tenshi. The silence in the cabin was deafening as the fighting outside carried on, the female's face beginning to darken as she turned around to stare at the male beside her. His eyes widen as he begins to slowly back away from her with his eyes widening more and more, shaking his head as he begins to sprint out of there. He was at the door as it immediately slammed in his face, the door knocking him back on his butt as he lets out a gasp of air, rising shakily to his feet as he turns to and stares at her, her feet beginning to move forwards towards him as she makes her way towards him. Each step bore heavy on the ground as it creaked, her hand reaching into her side as she gripped at the blade and tore it out with a sickening rip heard, the blood spilling over with the flesh moved and ripped with the movement. Her face was still extremely darkened as she brought her head up to look towards him, a small grimace forming on her face as she holds her side and steps up and over his body. Her body had grown a good three feet taller during the walk over as she now towers over his shaking and terrified form with a small puddle forming in his pants, bringing his hands up in surrender as he shakes his head

His movements were immediately cut off as her hand suddenly appears around his neck, clutching him tight as he gasps out and immediately chokes on the air, his eyes rolling back as he grabs at her hand, trying to keep his windpipe from being crushed. Her face moved towards him as she moved her eyes towards his and his own eyes widened even more. Not in terror or fear of what was to come. It was a shock. He viewed her white pupils that none outside this boat had ever seen and survived to tell of. He viewed her blind eyes, unseeing of his fear and unseeing of his state of being as he begins to realize how much trouble he and his crewmates are really in, her mouth opening up and letting out a bloodcurdling scream that shook the entire boat, the song shaking the males entire body to its very core as he vibrates an extreme amount. His entire body began to convulse as she screamed directly into his face, and though he couldn't hear it with his eardrums now exploded and his ears running with blood the other crewmates on each side could. The fighting outside was bloody and brutal with each side having their own casualties of war, the swords bloodied with the other sides wounds, but as the scream echoed out across the area each of the sides stopped a moment as they covered their ears at the extremely loud wail. The noise was not as volatile out here, but it was apparent what it was. This was a whales cry

Devil Fruit User: Marine Admiral Tenshi, The Siren of the Seas

Devil Fruit: Shachi Shachi No Mi (Orca Orca fruit)


End file.
